Lion Clan
Category:Browse The Lion have enjoyed an era of wealth and influence unprecedented in their recent history. The peace-making efforts of Miya Shikan have "frozen" their victories and territorial gains in the War of Bleeding Flowers, and they have had two full generations to exploit them. As a result, the Lion coffers are unusually full and their armies are large and well-supplied. However, the lack of conflict has also prevented them from testing those armies in the field, and some in the Clan worry that they are in danger of "going soft" in this placid era. The Lion's political strength has also been unusually high in this era, due to the appointment of their leader Matsu Hoketsaku as Emerald Champion. With his death, however, and the ascension of an untried boy (Matsu Nimoro) to take his place, the future prospects of the Lion look somewhat uncertain. Lion Family Daimyos Matsu Nimoro, Matsu family daimyo, Clan Champion Fifteen years old. A boy just two years past his gempukku, saddled with the name of a famous ancestor and the task of ruling the Empire's largest Clan after his father's assassination at the Topaz Championship in 1499 IC. It remains to be seen whether he will be equal to his office. Nimoro is a handsome boy, strong, skilled, and well-mannered, and noticeably lacking the fierce temperament which characterizes many of his family. Akodo Gintaku, daimyo of the Akodo family Thirty-five years old. A fierce warrior known to be impatient with the enforced peace of recent years. He is a lean, hard-faced man with thinning hair and prominent cheekbones. Akodo Soto, the heir The nineteen-year-old eldest son of Akodo Gintaku. Soto is a prodigy, displaying more talent and skill at the age of eighteen than many samurai achieve in a lifetime. He is also said to be a lover of music who enjoys composing on the biwa. Ikoma Toroku, daimyo of the Ikoma family Twenty-four years old. A young man who took office last year when his father reached the age of retirement. Known to be a close friend to Akodo Gintaku, who he regards as a mentor. Ikeda Taneka, daimyo of the Ikeda vassal family Taneka is 58 years old, a weary man long past his prime. He has only one living heir, Akimitsu, and is deeply troubled at the prospect that his family line might die out – he would really prefer to retire to a life of contemplation, but is holding on until his son is safely married. He has been a soldier since an early gempukku at the age of 14, and has a long and venerated military history. Lion NPCs Kitsu Mokuna Mokuna a boyish and energetic young man with a deep fascination for the spirits and ancestors, as well as a personal taste for ghost stories. Akodo Mako A lean, pale man with a neatly-trimmed gray goatee beard. He has the build and scars of a veteran swordsman, but is a cold and self-controlled man who seldom raises his voice and, indeed, often speaks barely above a whisper. Lion PCs